1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adaptive point to multipoint wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication between a sender and a receiver includes sending information using a wireless communication link, in which the sender modulates information onto a wireless communication channel (such as a frequency band reserved for wireless communication between the sender and the receiver), and the receiver demodulates that information from the wireless communication channel, so as to recover the original information.
One problem with known systems is that physical characteristics of the communication link between the sender and receiver can change substantially over relatively short periods of time (for example, the distance between the sender and receiver or the equipment used by the sender or receiver). This is particularly so for interference, such as co-channel interference (CCI), and for multipoint effects, such as reflections resulting in intrasymbol interference and intersymbol interference. Moreover, these physical characteristics can change independently of one another. As a result, selection of a single set of such physical characteristics can result in relatively ineffective or inefficient communication between the sender and the receiver.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a technique for adaptive point to multipoint wireless communication, in which characteristics of the communication techniques between sender and receiver can be changed adaptively in response to changes in the characteristics of the physical communication media, that is not subject to drawbacks of the known art.